User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CRESCENT/WATERLION1551!
Indeed! Today is a VERY huge day for my family! The day we became complete! (Unless you include our cat, Buddy, which I KNOW Cres is gonna remind me about later... <_<) What I'm trying to get at here is that today is my younger brother's birthday!! :D Today, WaterLion1551, or as some of you know him better by, "Crescent," turns 22! So, because we sometimes do these sorts of things for users here, I thought I'd go out of my way and make this birthday blog myself, as a way of giving our recently acquired aquatic feline friend... or, er... moon? ... JUST TO LET MY BROTHER EXPERIENCE STUFF!! >.< Cres!! Here's to you, man! ^_^ You know how I'm gonna be all day, so I won't needlessly remind you that I'll be treating you with all the kindness and support I can muster. Today, I don't care what ANYONE or ANYTHING does or says, but today, it is your special day and you deserve it, buddy. Do what you like, have fun how you like, and just love life. Today is all for you, man. From the bottom of my heart, here's to you. Thanks for enriching our family's lives by being born, since without you, things would be kind of dull. XD And I'm sure many, if not all of your friends would feel the same way. You've touched so many lives, Cres. Now we get to repay you however we can for doing so. That's partly what makes today so damn awesome. We get to treat you the way we've felt you treated us. So yeah, gushy brotherly love rambling is done, I suppose. XD Enjoy your day, man. If and when you do, I'll be smiling right alongside you. And to everyone else on the wiki, if you're wondering what's up with the chat, that was my idea. You see, as a special gift to Crescent, I asked 13th to change the background to an image of Jolly D. Mona. I ORIGINALLY wanted the image to be this: An image of WaterLion's crew's captain, "Blue Haired" Kasumi. ...Or at least, a better image than that. That's just the best one I could pick out at the last minute. <_< But anyway, I know Cres/WaterLion is a HUGE fan of Mona, and so I thought it'd mean more to him than it would to me if Mona was on the chat for the day or so. And I'm glad he loved it. ^_^ Though personally, I think Kasumi would have been the better choice, but hey, I'm not the birthday boy today. XD So now you guys know. Mona's on the chat because it's my gift to my brother for his 22nd birthday. So don't worry, things will return to normal sooner or later, and you'll be able to read your text clearly again. :P To 13th madman: Thanks so much for your help, 13th! Cres and I deeply appreciate it from the depths of our hearts. To Crescent/WaterLion1551: Some people wanted to say happy birthday too. >_>';' Chris: Happy birthday, Cres! :D I made this for you! pulls off a veil over a large object, revealing it to be a clay statue of Crescent riding on an orca's back, holding an AK-47 in the air, while dressed up as Batman I did some research by going through Wyvern's memories. ^_^ Me: HEY!! THOSE ARE PERSONAL, DIPWAD!! Spike: Yo, happy birthday, Cres. Dunno if I can give you anything, but, uhh... the back of his neck for a while Suppose we could have a good fight or something. Me: THAT'S JUST SOMETHING YOU WANT TO DO!!! >.< Timber: OW!!! poses Hey there Crescent!! Have an ultra rad birthday!! I can make you anything you want! Just name it! Why? BECAUSE I'M WATER 7"S PRODIGY!! THE ULTRA SHIPWRIGHT, TIMBER!! IMPOSSIBLE ISN'T IN MY VOCABULARY!! DON Glory: Hey there, Cres! ^_^ Hope you're having a swell birthday! him a thumbs up :) If there's anywhere you want to go, just call on me. Being the navigator that I am, I'll get you there with hardly any trouble. Wyatt: And now for the greatest marksman to have ever been born!! The unparalleled sniper pirate, Wyatt!! Happy birthday, Crescent!! ... Uh... WaterLion!! ... Uh... ... DAMN IT, JUST STICK TO A NAME ALREADY! >_< Me: Wyatt HARD in the face -_- Wyatt (swollen cheeks): Sh-Showwy... >_< Habby burfday Cweshint. Hope it'sh a good one. Me: Better. ^_^ Sakura: Crescent. politely to him I wish you a happy birthday also. Please relax and enjoy yourself today. Remember all the good things you've achieved, and only reflect on the mistakes you can learn from. With another year over and a new one on the horizon, take the time to see how far you have come and think of where your life is heading. Of course, even if today allows you some chance to take it easy, I must impart a strict lesson upon you; never stop giving it your all, even on your birthday. Strive to do your best, and never give it less than 100% of your overall effort. If you can, push beyond that too. One must always do their best to feel any true satisfaction in their activities. If you want to truly enjoy your rest, you must work hard to get there. As the saying goes, "work hard, play hard." You're an intelligent person, Crescent. You'll understand what I'm telling you. Enjoy yourself and remember you will always be my friend. You can come to me whenever you are troubled or want my company, and I shall give it my all to be there for you. Wyatt: And people say I'm long-winded... Me: Wyatt again Wyatt: SHTOP DOING DAT!!! Aphro (Female Form): Crescent!! This is your ally in love, Aphro!! From one ladies' okama to a ladies' man, I wanted to wish you the happiest of birthdays ever!! his arms and grins widely Remember! Today is special! It's all about you! So if you look VERY carefully, maybe you'll finally find true love waiting for you at last! Never stop looking! NEVER STOP DREAMING!! his fist into the air and fights back tears THE WOMAN OF YOUR DREAMS IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! WAITING FOR HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR TO ARRIVE AND SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET!! so emotional, he switches genders again (Male Form): And hey, if today isn't your day, never give up hope, dearie! Cupid may not strike some lucky woman's heart today, but he will some day! Even if all odds are against you, just know I will still support you, my friend! I will gladly risk everything to help you find your true beloved!! A friend of mine taught me the importance of friendship, as well as the beauty of the okama! So...!! crying, causing his mascara to run YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE MY SUPPORT, CRESCENT!!! I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND!!! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE, ON YOUR BLESSED BIRTHDAY!!! I WANT ONLY THE BEST FOR YOU!!! DON So... ... his back to Crescent and give shim a thumbs up When all seems hopeless; even if today doesn't go your way; remember the people most dear to you in your life. Remember the things you treasure, remember your friends and family, and remember your dreams. They will be your light in the darkness. Because that... his head over his shoulder and smiles widely Is the Okama Way. Hanuman: Hanuman no be able to speak like Sakura or Aphro, but Hanuman do best anyway! Hanuman want say happy birthday to Crescent! Hanuman make super delicious cake for Crescent, but Hanuman eat it anyway! Hanuman sorry! Jollys (except Sakura and Lys) and Me: YOU JERK!!! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!! Hanuman: That why Hanuman make BETTER cake this time. And Hanuman go by Crescent's instructions. Crescent tell Hanuman what do, and Hanuman make. Hanuman no accept refusal from Crescent. Hanuman want do, so Hanuman do. his arms and snorts as steam flies from his nose Good food make great day, Crescent know? Especially when food bring loved ones together. Birthday cake most delicious cake of all! It bring family and friends together to remember awesome person! Birthday cake is food of memories! Food of love! Food of fun! That why Hanuman will make great cake for Crescent over and over until Hanuman do right!! his foot, causing a minor tremble in the area Even if Hanuman pass out from exhaustion, Hanuman must make food for today. No let anyone starve. No let anyone be forgotten. Hanuman will unite people, and spread love through food. That Hanuman's pledge. Me: You know Hanuman, he also enjoys hip-hop, or... rap? Er... WHATEVER HE CALLS IT! >_< Hanuman: HE DO?!! 0_0 Then Hanuman make special birthday rap! Hanuman just wanna say; make it awesome, special day! May not be what Cres used to, but Hanuman try hard, foo! Crescent loved by many people, so... uh... NOT SURE WHAT RHYME WITH PEOPLE! Even if Cres human, Hanuman no be foolin'! Hanuman bring all races together! Cres and Hanuman be pals forevah!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Me: ... o_o a slow golf clap Mizu: I'm still considered a member of this crew, so I thought I'd grace you all with my presence. ^_^ Glory: Gag me. -_- Mizu: SHUT IT, BLONDIE!! Glory: MAKE ME, BITCH!! Me: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!! HOLD ON! THIS IS A FRIENDLY BLOG! KEEP IT CIVIL, PEOPLE! Glory: Hmph!! >_> Mizu: Hmph!! <_< Me: Um, Mizu, as you were saying? ^_^';' Mizu: WELL...! I was gonna wish Cres a happy birthday and all that. I heard from Chris that Cres likes deserts. Me: at Chris Chris: You wanted us to do this or what?!! Mizu: So then, if that's the case, I don't mind allowing Cres to take a tour around our home island and tribe or something. Whatever, ya know? And considering peace talks are going well, maybe we can have him check out the kingdom too. If he doesn't want to, then it's his loss. No skin off my nose. Glory (mumbling): Or ears... <_< Mizu: I HEARD THAT! Glory: Of course you did, because of those ears of yours. Mizu: You trying to be cute? -_- Glory: Not really. I always thought I was kind of cuter than a stuck up princess-wannabe like you anyway. ^_^ Mizu: I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!! Glory: I'M A BETTER FIGHTER THAN YOU, IDIOT!! I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY AND DROWN YOU SIMULTANEOUSLY!! Mizu: I'VE GOTTEN BETTER AT ENCHANTMENT, SO I'LL JUST PUT YOU IN A NIGHTMARE LIKE YOU DESERVE!! Me: loudly UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH... -_- Moving on; these two are impossible to deal with right now. My apologies if Hope doesn't show up to say hi. I have no control over her. Caring does. So I couldn't call her over like I did with the others. Though I DID manage to get someone to show... Lys: ... ... ... Me: That's your cue. <_< Lys: ... ... ... Me: I know you can hear me. -_- Lys: ... ... ... Me: AW C'MON LYS! YOU PROMISED!! Lys: He wants some kind words from me, then he can just keep dreaming, since that's all he'll hear it from; his dreams. Me: Sheesh, you're cold. -_- Not even on someone's birthday? What's next, you're gonna steal Christmas and ruin the Tooth Fairy for kids? Lys: Cute, but I'm still not saying crap. You said we had to show up. I'm not babying his ass for you. Me: It's called being nice and polite. -_- Lys: Oh, I'm so sorry then! I had no idea you people were such big freaking cry babies, and needed meaningless words to make you feel good! What an ass am I?! Me: ...UGH, f*** it. Just do your thing then. -_-+ Lys: against a wall and smokes a new cigarette before releasing smoke into the air casually Me: You don't even regret a thing, you little... in an annoyed tone I'll say it for her. Happy birthday, bro. And of course, considering how hard it is to get a hold of him anyway (whether or not I have any control over him at all,) I'm afraid I couldn't get Drazil here. Though I'm sure he's going to be lurking about somewhere, some time. >_> <_< Now for honorable mentions from Crescent's favorite characters! Maya: Sup Cres! Cheers for it being your birthday today! If it weren't for that lame "no drinking" rule or whatever, I'd totally buy you a drink! down another portion of booze from her mug But whatever!! A party's a party, right?! Spike: You're... drunk off your ass again, aren't you? Maya: SHADDUP!! I ain't not! Pearl: Er, sorry about that boss. sighs And sorry as well, Cres. She's... wild like that. Spike: Yeah, I know. No big deal. She wouldn't be my friend if she didn't act the way she did. Just like you wouldn't be my friend if you weren't you, Pearl. Pearl: Th... Thank you boss! to him Spike: Eh, you're welcome, I suppose. Just please get back up... Pearl: Oh right, and happy birthday Crescent. Spike's Soldiers wishes you the best today. Mira: Likewise, as the representative of the Ika Bounty Hunters, I, Mira, want to say happy birthday too. Thank you so much for your support and love, even despite the awful things I used to do. her head You have no idea how much those small acts of kindness mean to me. I'll keep working hard, so that I can be as kind and loving as you some day too. Veronica: We couldn't remember whom among my crew you liked most, so a few of us showed up to say thanks, even if it is from a guy like you. Mary: Meaning she dislikes men. Roxanne: You didn't have to explain that, genius. -_- Veronica: So yeah, happy birthday. But don't expect us to do anything special beyond that. We still have our pride, you know. Mary: I could perhaps build you something. Timber: GET YOUR OWN IDEA, WOMAN!! Roxanne: MARY, YOU TRAITOR!! Veronica: sighs Venus: Wyvern and I weren't sure where you stood as a fan; as in, if you liked me or not, so I came by just to be sure. Thanks for your love and support of my little girl, and happy birthday. ...So, 22, huh? Me: Nice try, old maid. -_- Don't make this weird. Glory: Heh, some things never change, I suppose. ^_^';' Just wish mom wouldn't embarass me in front of everyone like this... -_- Venus: Hey, gal can dream. as she kicks Wyvern in the gut for calling her an old maid Me: Ugh... agh... oof... x_x collapses Kris: HI WATERFALL! ^_^ Chris: It's WaterLION. Kris: Ohhhhhh... ... Hi Waterfall! ^_^ Chris: AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!! facepalms Kris: Happy birthday! YOU BETTER BE ENJOYING IT IN A MANLY WAY! D:< ANY OTHER WAY IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU'RE NOT A LADY, YOU'RE A MAN! SO ACT LIKE ONE! Wyatt: And she's as dense as ever, I see. Chris: Tell me about it. T_T Kris: And here's a big ol' birthday hug from me!! :D [gives Cres a HUUUGE bear hug with her monster strength] Mune: Hey there, Cres! Sorry I can't quite put things into wors like former captain Sakura can; I don't have her amazing talent for words. But what I can offer you is how I feel! Happy birthday, man!! Whatever I can do to make it great, just tell me!! I'll do whatever I can, to the best of my abilities, JUST FOR YOU!!! Sakura: I believe he gets the point, Mune. You may relax now. Mune: Yes, former captain Sakura!! ^_^ politely Sakura: And seriously, you don't need to keep respecting my authority anymore. You and Chris are- Mune: Sakura by the shoulders and comes within inches of he rface NO!! NO!!! WE ARE NOT EQUALS!!! YOU AND HIM ARE EQUALS!!! I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FIRST MATE IN SPIRIT, FORMER CAPTAIN!! UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!! Sakura: a little uncomfortable Um... yes... OK... I respect that. Mune: Y-You're so nice... T_T I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, former captain!! Sakura Sakura: ...I, um, appreciate that, Mune. Thank you. Mune on the head while trying to fight back her uneasiness Wyatt: Seriously, get a room. Mune: Wyatt a HATEFUL glare -.- Wyatt: Wh-Who said that? ^_^';' Certainly not me. Must've been a real jerk! Bellona: HOLD IT! HOLD IT!! How was I forgotten until now?! Me: Ohh right, sorry. v_v to her There's just so many characters I've made, that it's hard to- kicks Wyvern into a support column on the ship Me: Agh... x_x Bellona: Hey there Crescent! ^_^ at him Happy birthday from The Valkyrie Pirates! Veronica: We already did that. Bellona: ... ... ...We what? Roxanne: Yeah, beat you to it. Bellona: -_- Thanks Wyvern... Me: away under a desk >.< Bellona: Anyway... her outfit with her Devil Fruit powers Bellona: Here's to you, sweetie. ;) and blows Crescent a kiss Roxanne: YOU'RE A TRAITOR TOO, DAMN IT!! WE VALKYRIE PIRATES ARE TOO PROUD TO GO OUT OF OUR WY FOR MEN!! Bellona: Aww, but I'm just having some fun... D: her finger to her lips and pouts cutely Roxanne: Don't you play innocent with me. -_- Veronica: again Let it go. You know she's difficult to bare with. Roxanne: Wow captain, you're awfully lax today. Veronica: I have ideals, but I won't trample over someone's happiness to uphold them. Remember that. Roxanne: awe ...Yeah, OK. nods Marble: On behalf of Aspara, or as you prefer to call it, Pleasure Island, my fellow citizens and I wish to express a very happy birthday to you, Crescent. to Cres Palette: M-Ma'am! o_o You're a queen! You don't have to bow! Marble Enough of that, Palette. On someone's birthday, they are their own respective king or queen for a day. So shouldn't we show him some respect? Palette: O-Oh... yeah. to Crescent as well Marble: Crescent, if there's anything you want at all, you can always come to our home island and enjoy yourself to your heart's content. As you know, we on Aspara are famed and proud of our talented artists and performers. If there's a show you want to watch, we'll put it on for you. If there's a song you wish to hear, we'll play it. If there's a story you wish to read, we'll write it. And so on and so on. You know how it goes. CRescent, as Wyvern has probably attempted to explain to you multiple times by now, we artists have a duty to relieve others of their stress, to enrich and inspire the imaginations of others, and to express ourselves through our art; be it political satire or simple parody. In any case, when you feel tired, achy, upset or just exhausted; when you are sickened by the world and all the horrible people within it, you can always turn to us. We live to help you through your pain. Please never forget that. I may be a queen, but I understand art and entertainment too. I know how important political affairs are; as queen, I exist only to support my entire nation on my shoulders. Without them, I would have nothing at all. Palette: awestruck Mom... Marble: So I can share your plight and desires; I know how you must feel. There are innocent, good people out there who need kind, loving people like you to help them. Don't give up, Crescent. You CAN make a difference. You just need the proper tools and support to do so. I too want to make life better for the world; not just for my kingdom. I can't say I share the same needs and desires as the World Government does. Rather, I simply want to do everything I can so everyone is happy. If people feel the dreams we share are too unrealistic, ignore their comments, but try not to ignore them. Some day, they may need your help, and may even turn to your side and support you. But their bitter words? They are insignificant in comparison to your ideals. The world needs to change for the better, and it's us, the politicians in office and those at heart, that will search for a way to make that change come true. You make your world better, Crescent, and I'll make mine better too. But back to the matter at hand, please remember this: After you've worked hard to help all the suffering, wonderful people in the world, try and take some time out to cool off and relax. Enjoy a movie or a good book, or calm yourself with your favorite song. After all, how can you save anyone when you're tired and worn out? You need strength, and that's where entertainers come in. We refill you with the strength you need. We remove those impure stresses from your mind. Once you have been satisfied by our work, you can go out and help others, like I know you can. This is my birthday gift to you. The wisdom of an elder. Palette: Uh... um... I... don't think I can compare to everything my mother has said, so... bows Happy birthday, Crescent. I hope we can both learn from my mother, so we can both support the people who are precious to everyone else. If you need anything, I'll also gladly offer you the support of the political and artistic strength of our beloved Aspara. I swear on my title as the Left Shield, the co-captain of the royal guard, and as princess of the kingdom; I will do what I can for you and your loved ones. Marble: Well said. You managed to put everything I said into words in a more efficient way than I did. Bravo. smiles Palette: O-Oh, thank you, ma'am. to Marble Me: And now I suppose all that's left is- ???: YOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WASSUP?!! blurry figure dashes into the room Mona: Last but not least, and saving the best for last is none other than the life of the party of Dragon's revolutionaries herself!! Dun dunna dun dun duuuuuh!! JOLLY D. MONA!!! :D Marble: Somehow I knew you'd pull something like this off... Palette: facepalms And in her underwear no less... Me: INDEED! Crescent's #1 FAVORITE ONE DREAM GAL, MONA!! ^_^ TAKE IT AWAY, DOUBLE D! Mona: Hey there, Cressie! :D How's my #1 fan doing today?! You just KNOW I was gonna show up, right?! Chris: Ugh... PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, MOM!!! >.< THIS IS JUST FREAKING WEIRD!!! Mona: YOU WATCH HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER!!! Chris in the chin and sends him flying across the room Chris: Uwaaaahhh... @_@ Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD NOT SO FUN, IS IT?!!! Mona: Distractions aside, I wanted to personally wish you the bestest of best birthdays EVER! ^_^ So c'mon! Tell me what you want, kid! I'm sure my rude-ass son, the queen and her kid have already gone through this song and dance with you before, so I'll cut to the chase. YOU. NAME. IT. Anything you want me to sing, dance to, write, create... ANYTHING! It'll be a fun day for the both of us! ;) and gives him a thumbs up I get to have fun putting a smile on that face and you get to enjoy yourself like you deserve. And I swear, if you turn this down, I'll give you a wedgie and be super sad. =_= at Cres inches away from his face while darkness covers her eyes Threats aside, seriously though, happy birthday, Cres. I really can't think of much else to say and do... Hehehe... ^_^';' rubs the back of her head But I wanna go over the top and show you how much you mean to me and everyone else here!! So seriously! Name something! Let's go out and paint the town red! Or blue! Orf periwinkle! WHATEVER! An artist having a #1 fan is the greatest achievent they could ever hope for, and that's you! You've made me the happiest, proudest woman ever! ...Well, since Chris was born! You get the point! >_< her arm around Cres' shoulders and smiles cheerfully So let's enjoy this day while we still have it. We're not gonna get it back, ya know. Hehehehehehe! Cres' head playfully ... Me: throat AHEM! Right, sorry for the ridiculous length, everyone. v_v So, so sorry. Just that my little bro means the world to me, and I wanted him to know that. And I suppose my characters felt the same way too. XD So, from me, my characters, and I'm sure from everyone else here on the wiki... My Characters (except Lys) and Me): HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CRESCENT!!! :D Me: PLAY ME OFF, PAUL!! Category:Blog posts